The First Love Story
by BloodyTenshiSante-Chan
Summary: What happens when the first ninja, who I have taken the courtesy to name Raph, falls deeply in love with Randy Cunningham, our ninja, and wants nothing more than to claim Randy as his own? And what happens when he gets the chance? What, exactly, will he do? Yaoi! Hope you like it!


**BTS-Chan: **Hello everybody BTS-Chan here wanting to say hey before the story, and that I own nothing from Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja! Well here it is hope you like it! ^_^

* * *

'...' Thought speak.

"..." Normal speak.

**(Raph's P.O.V)**

'I miss him so much,' I thought as I stared out at the town. Sure being the Ninja is hard and all, but what's really hard is being away from him, the one I love most.

'He was so small and cute! Man I want him back so much right now, I'd do anything,' I had come to realize my love for him shortly after he left.

'Oh, those eyes, I could just look at them all day! Sadly, I know that if I could and tried I would probably end up ravishing him. Well, its not that bad of an idea,' I thought fantasizing of all the sinful things I would do to him. It made me shiver and feel a little aroused just thinking of it.

'Well, anyway, the village won't protect itself.' I jumped off of the ledge I was sitting on and started sprinting toward the town.

Then I came upon the spot I met him. It made me sigh sadly, reminding me how my fantasies could never be true. Then a ran into a tree.

"Ow, forgot that was there." I said rubbing my head._ Sigh. _Ever since he left about four and a half weeks ago I haven't been the same! 'Oh Randy, look at what you've done to me! I feel so foolish!'

And just as I finish my thought a bright blinding light blurred my vision with white.

Then moments later the light disappeared revealing a very shocked and confused Randy, and probably me, still in full ninja uniform. I wasted no time. I ran to him and hugged him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

At first it was to make sure he was real and not a hallucination, but once I made sure he was real I didn't let go. In fact hugged him tighter and also lifting him off the ground. But what was strange wasn't that he didn't push me away, but instead wrapped his arms around my neck and legs around my waist with his head on my shoulder.

I left so content, it was like I was in a dream, but I really hoped I wasn't! But even as content as I was, I reluctantly pulled back just enough to get his attention and look at him only to see tears in his eyes.

Having seen that I got worried, thinking I'd hurt him somehow.

"Whats wrong! Did I hurt you! Are you injured! Tell me!" I said in a hurried manner.

"Well, I-I mean I-I'm just so h-happy to s-see you, and t-then I thought t-that you were p-pushing me a-away." He said as more tears down.

Then I pulled him back into the position his head was in, rocking him a bit to try and calm him.

"No I just wanted to see your face again...or at least what I can see." I said as soothingly and gentle as much as I possibly could.

'He's so small, he fits perfectly in my arms. I don't want this to ever end!' I thought contently.

"Come on, I'll take you to my dojo. Does that sound okay?" I said lightly. He nodded soon after, not loosening his grip at all, but instead tightening it. Which was fine with me.

And so thinking of a way to get back up onto the cliffs, that circled the town, without disturbing him. Finding a solution was easy, Maker Energy. With it I can create and control anything but humans that is.

So I started walking toward the cliffs, and once I was about five feet away from the rocks, using one hand to conjure the energy and the other to support him. Though with way he was clinging to I doubted he needed me to.

'WOW! He's making it hard for me not to hold him down and start molesting him! I mean, look at him, he's so cute and adorable. It real does make me want to pound into him.' And the fiction cause by me walking wasn't helping, just making me harder by the second. 'Gosh, I want him so much!'

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**BTS-Chan: **Well, thats all the time a got tonight! Hoped you liked it! See ya! Oh, and one more thing, chapter 2 will be up as soon as I can get to it. Laters!


End file.
